Rwby:the new teammate
by sackpower44
Summary: The RWBY team found a boy with some info he had. They decide to keep him. But the few problems along the way with them I also update it
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im back with a rwby story yea if you not seen the yellow trailer go watch it now story begins

Yang is yellow and a girl

* * *

Yang walk out of a another club after she was done with her enemys.

"Well that was boring i want a real challenge",Thought Yang.

Then someone came at of nowhere trying to hit Yang but She dodge it.

"Hey who are you,if you want fight you fight me",said Yang.

The lights revealed the person was guy. He wore a Bluehood and cape,wearing black shirt,dark blue jacket,black pant,and black shoes.

She couldnt see his face under the hood. Yang saw something right on the waist but she didnt know what it is.

"Fine lets fight then",said the stranger. He jumped in the air and took off his cape showing his face. He had hair with blue trimmings and brown eyes.

He pulled a his small gadget,he press a button then it transform into a light blue sword and the Stranger came trying to land a hit on Yang. But she dodge then back kick him.

"Come you can do better than that",said Yang smiling in excitement.

"Fine",said the stranger. He folded his sword then connect it to its waist.

Then charged at Yang then punched her so hard she flew farther. Then she stop her self from getting farther from him.

"I know fight will get better",thought Yang.

They ran at each other then Ruby,Yang's sister blocked them both.

"What are you doing?",said Ruby. "I have been looking for you".Then Ruby saw the stranger and stared at him.

"He looks familiar",Ruby thought.

"I was a middle of a fight",said Yang. "I was having fun until you stop it".

"Well lets go and who did you fight anyways",said Ruby

"Him",said Yang as she pointed at the stranger.

"Hey you whats your name?",said Ruby. The stranger ran away from them.

"Whats he up to",Thought Ruby.

"Damit,You stand Weiss and Blake will pick you up im capturing him",said Ruby. Then Ruby run to catch up to the stranger.

She run through the city then she saw him running on wall of a skyscraper. The stranger saw Ruby and continue up to top of the skyscraper.

When Ruby was at top,she saw the stranger waiting for her. The stranger pulled out his sword. Ruby pulled her cresent rose,her strike Ruby with his sword but blocked with her scythe. He pushed Ruby enough that she fell off grabbing thehand then they fist fight in mid air. They punch and kick each other. Then Ruby strucked her scythe into the wall while grabbing the strangers hand.

"Well your coming with me",said Ruby to the stranger. The wall cracked then it let go of the both fell then the stranger grab Ruby and carry her,the she punch him in the face. Then Weiss,Blake,and Yang jumped and catch them.

"Are you guys ok",said Weiss.

"Yea were ok",said Ruby. Then the stranger tried to run but he was tied.

"Well we need him because he has some info",said Ruby.

"Well guy whats your name?",said Yang.

"My name is Blue",said the stranger.

"Well lets bring in him to base",said Blake. Two Hours later...

They took Blue in there base.

Blake should him around the Base.

"Well this is the room your sharing with Ruby",said Blake."Great i wonder how this turns out",thought Blake.

"Ok",said Blue. Blake opened a door and saw Ruby.

"Hey Ruby i thought your were gone",said Blake.

**"No i wasnt and why hes here",said Rub**y.

"Your sharing a room with him oh look at time i have to go see ya Ruby",said Blake and she shut door close behind.

"I dont trust you,you can sleep on the bed but no funny business,alright?,said Ruby. "If hurt my friends and sisters you will be sure pain",said Ruby.

"You can be a little nicer to your guest,Ruby",said Blue.

"Quiet and i dont need a tutor,I know theres something your hiding",said Ruby.

"Im hiding my love for you",said Blade. He leaned and kiss her on the cheek. Then she punched and knocked him out.

"Well its late you get your sleep",said Ruby. Ruby went in Bed then slept.

Then she fell a sleep. Blue went in bed looking at the oppsite direction of Rubys then fell a sleep.

* * *

The next day...

8:00 Am

Blue felt something was touching on his back. He woke and saw Ruby face in front him.

Rubys head was near his. He tried to move but Ruby wrapped her arms around him. He'd blush when he was Ruby is hugging him.

Then door opened suddenly.

"Hey Ruby where did Weiss kept the panca...",said Yang. She was shocked that her own sis was hugging him.

"Its know what you think",said Blue. "Looks your busy",said Yang then she close the door.

Ruby woke up and saw what she was doing. She unwrapped Blue and Blushing very red.

"Hey are you al",then Ruby pushed Blue almost off the bed. Then Ruby fell on Blue and fell to the floor. The door opened and Weiss saw them on each other. Weiss blushed close the door and ran Ruby grabbed Blue then she threw him into the door and fell with the door while Ruby face was very red from getting angry.

"This gonna be a long day",said Blue.

Few minutes later...

After there breakfast, Blue ran out the door for some errands.

"When will he be back",said Ruby.

"Dont know",said Yang.

Meanwhile

"Well look we have here",said Blake looking in Blue's bag. The door opened and revealed Weiss.

"What are you doing Blake,were not suppose to look in there",said Weiss.

"He has some personal stuff",said Blake. "He proably hold things in his laptop",Blake said.

"Isnt that wrong?,said Weiss.

"If they dont caught you",said Blake.

five minutes later

She opened the laptop and found nothing about him.

"Damit,there nothing about him",said Blake.

"Theres nothing about this guy",said Blake.

Hey well get some ice cream ok",said Weiss. They left the room for ice cream.

few hours after Blue come back.

7:00 pm

"Hey Blue you will be sleeping with Weiss in her room",said Ruby.

2 hours passed

Blue was sleeping on the floor while Weiss on the bed.

* * *

Where done with the chapter see ya and wait next time


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys whats you good looking people out there coming with you a new chapters and putting it a little love in this so yea

its a long time since the a made the first chaps because i was busy so here were left off

* * *

2:00 am

Weiss woke up for a glass of milk,she pulled her blanket down then gets up to strench(i dont know how to spell this right lol)her arms then she got out of she forget to on the lights, so she stepped on Blue's Face while he was asleep.

Then Blue woked up,"Man,that hurts i wonder..",said Blue when he saw that door was opened and Weiss was gone.

He got up then walked through the hall way and saw Weiss drinking a glass of milk in her white nightgown. So,he tipped toed and opened the door which leads to the balcony and went outside.

Weiss finished her glass of milk and she washed it,after that she went to sleep while Blue is outside. He was sitting on a couch on there Balcony.

"So why are you here i thought your sleeping",said Ruby in her pajamas.

"I thought i was the Bad guy here so why your being nice",said Blue

"My i thought wrong about you and you seem nice",said Ruby.

"Well ok the girl your should sleep",said Blue.

"Fine,good night Blue",said Ruby

Ruby left the balcony and went to her room.

"Geez,whats her deal",Blue thought. Blue walk back to the Weiss's room and slept on the floor.

* * *

7:00 am morning

Blake came out of her room then walk into Weiss's room quietly. She spotted Blue's bag across the tired and sleeping Blue.

She tripped over Blue's legs while she was sneaking to his bag and fell right next to him.

"Damn it,great now would get to his bag",whispered Blake.

Then suddenly Blue started sleep talking. "Mom, i don't wanna go to school,but the lunch lady makes me wash the bathroom toilet and smells bad",said Blue while asleep.

"I would hate it if i ever go to his school",Blake thought. She got and checks his bag.

It was a letter from Beacon School.

Blake opened it and reads the letter

It said:

Dear Blue OrionCrystal,

Beacon Academy is welcome to accept a young fellow like you. Your skills are Amazing,very brilliant indeed.

So,shall we get into business? of course we should. You will be joining these four girls during there spring break until Beacon school opens again.

We will train you to be a hunter and stop the evil that roams the world.

Since tormorrow your going to be a new student to the academy.I put you with these Ladies so you could since they just started there first year here in Beacon Academy but very experience.

We will see you tormorrow

From,

Beacon Academy.

"So thats his big secret",said Blake. She put the letter back into the bag and left the room.

Then Blue woke yawning and got up walked to the kitchen and made blueberry pancakes for everyone.

"WAKE UP ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST",said Blue yelling.

"OK",said Ruby,Weiss,Blake,and Yang. All of them came walking and sat down at the table.

"Would someone taste my pancake if its good",asked Blue.

"I would",said Ruby. Blue place a plate of pancakes with on them in front of Ruby. She smelled them then she cut one piece of of the pancake then ate it.

She really like the pancake so she was eating fast.

"Well you sure like them here you guys",said Blue. Blue passed the pancakes to all three of them.

10 minutes later...

They all finish breakfast and Blue went to do a little shopping while Ruby is listening to music,Weiss drinking a cup of tea,Blake sleeping,and Yang punching a 20 pound punching bag.

At the Crystal store...

Blue was walking around the and saw a magazine for weapons,so he picked it and open it then he start reading it.

Meanwhile Blue was reading,Men with Black suits,Black hats,red glasses,and holding red machetes is robbing a store.

Then Man wearing the black suit put and opened a emptycase on the counter.

"You put those crystals in the case and make it quick",said Man.

Then one of the men saw Blue and pulled out his machetes.

"Hey you put your hands up",said the man pointing the machetes at him Blue. Blue took his eyes off the magazine and looked at him.

"Why would i put my hands",said Blue.

"Because were robbing you",said the man.

"Oh do even have anything to protect yourself",said Blue.

"I have a machete stop asking questions before i slice your throat",said the man.

"Well looks like we a problem now do we",said Blue. He pulled a his blue color sniper and blasted him through the window.

Then his weapon inverted into a sword. The group of men saw Blue when they turn around the corner.

They brought out assault rifle and started firing. Blue block all the bullets with his sword as fast as a lighting bolt.

Then he put his sword back and ran towards them then suddenly a blue magic shield made by blue in front of him.

The blue shield disappear then Blue beat the crap of all of them and went to the counter.

"Can have five crystals plz",said Blue.

"Oh yes sir you get these five crystal for free for saving the store",said the crystal owner. Blue gave him 50 dollars to the owner of the store.

"This is for the window",said Blue. "Thank you",said the owner.

Blue left the store, got on his motorcycle,and drove back where all the girls are.

"I wonder they will like these",thought Blue.

* * *

I thought this would be ok with a little action but if you like and i know you would

Sry making this one late im going to start 2 chapters tormorrow for being so busy.

If you play minecraft go to this server ip: .com.

find a huge cake at spawn where i am then we will start a minecraft tournament to see who the victor

i will show you the way to the build area then do slash tpa to me when i tell you so

here are the rules

the tournament will be a two person team and i will choose from the reviews 10 teams to join in only i get to pick whos joining

i will pick the challenges your are going to endure so be careful

no break block until i say so

no flying for some of the challenges

no smack talk we dont need anyway one being mean

thats the rules and the tournament well start tormorrow at 12:00 pm western time

so yo guyzz later bye


	3. Chapter 3

i making a chapter so since this story is getting a bit popular i would show something that i think its ok for this story well

its story time

* * *

Blue parked his motorcycle and he went inside.

"Hey guys im back",said Blue. Weiss came to him and slapped him in the face.

"Whats that for",said Blue. "Your were almost late for dinner",Weiss replied.

"Im not that late",Blue. "Your one minute before dinner and come on were about to eat",said Weiss.

Every was at the table eating. "So what did you bought,Blue",said Yang.

"Just crystals here i will give you guys some",said Blue. He tossed the crystals to all four of them.

"I those colors for you guys and you know red,white,black,yellow,and i bought my self one too",said Blue

"So how much where these crystals",said Ruby. "They were for free",Blue replied. "Because this owner needed help so i help him and bam,i got crystals",Blue said.

"Well thats very kind of you",said Yang. "Since its six can we throw a party",Yang asked.

"Right now we cant set it up and get people to come right now",said Weiss.

"Well i have friends that can come over its that alright",asked Yang.

"Fine and make sure its little",said Weiss.

"YES",said Yang.

1 hour later...

Blake was reading in her room then suddenly she heard music.

"Whats that noise?",said Blake. She opened her door and seeing bunch people.

"Oh party",said Blake. She closed her door.

Meanwhile...

"Yang you promise that only less people are coming",said Weiss.

"Sorry my friends brought there friends along so there no way there leaving",said Yang.

"I'm speaking with Ruby about this",said Weiss. "Are you sure?",said Yang pointing at her little sister,Ruby.

"YEA LETS PARTY WOOOOO",Ruby Yelling.

"Fine i will tell Blue to get these people out",said Weiss. "Oh Blue he's drunk",said Yang.

Blue came to Yang and Weiss.

"Hey you GUYZZZZZZZZZAAA oh hello",said Blue. "Blue how many bottles you had",asked Weiss.

Blue pulled Weiss into his arm and started kissing her.

Yang saw what Blue and Weiss is doing. Yang grabbed out a camera and took and a picture of them kissing.

"This is going on facebook and instagram",said Yang.

Then Blue let go of Weiss then she fell on the floor.

"Well im tired i don't remeber why i'm here ",said Weiss.

Weiss went back to her room and not knowing what happened.

* * *

8:00 am

Everyone was awake and getting ready for getting back to Beacon.

Blue told them about he is going to be beacon and etc.

Every was prepared to leave and go on the ship then they left for Beacon.

The group went inside where everyone was,then on stage was headmaster of beacon.

"Welcome back Greatful Hunters and Huntress I hope that during your week you train so you can be ready to come back",said .

"I know that the day you can become protecters of the weak so you can surpass the lack of energy to be strong",said .

Lynda Goodwitch came to the stage and Ozpin left for is her turn to speak.

"You know we're you going sleep tonight at amphitheater tonight",said Lynda.

few hours pass until nighttime.

* * *

You guy wanted more so give more

wait another chap coming up and update chapters ok

i hope that this is kinda shocking a bit so yea

follow review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey long time no see so your thinking hey where's the new chapter for Rwby the New Teammate we'll I'm watching rwby for more information to give the story with detail so you enjoy this

* * *

Sleeping in sleepingbags,laying on the floor of a ballroom with some people awake or sleeping.

While the girls were sleeping,Blue didnt feel sleeping so he walked around.

"Man,boring were do i have the time?"said Blue. Blue thought to reload his ammo for his shotgun and sniper,but one thing he didn't think of this.

"Hehehe"said Blue drawing a beard and horns on Weiss's face. Took his phone and took picture of Weiss.

"Now send pic to Facebook and send"said Blue. Then suddenly he got punch in the head and got knocked out.

* * *

10:00 AM Morning

Everyone eating breakfast while Blue woke up right about now.

"What happened?"said Blue. He checked what time it is.

"Great time for breakfast,i'm starving"said Blue waking to area where they eat.

Two Hours later...

Everyone in the locker room being ready for there challenges coming there way.

"Ruby,even though all four of us is a team its still the first year,we still have alot to learn"Yang said.

"I know,i learn everything already"said Ruby.

Then everyone in the locker room heard the speaker which was for a annoucement.

"First year students report to the cliff in 30 minutes"said Lynda GoodWitch on the speaker.

"Look like its time lets go"said Yang.

"Ok Yang i'm ready now"said Ruby.

30 minutes later...

Everyone at the cliff being ready for the challenge.

"Now,you did this before and you shall do it begin"said .

"Also come back in at 1:00 PM"said Lynda Goodwitch.

"Well this is bad again"said Jaune.

"Don't worry Jaune,everything will be fine"said Pyrrha.

"Now,do your fighting stance"said .

Everyone in there stance getting ready for there landing in a hard way.

Then one by one Students got launch into Emerald forest and try to land safely without parachutes.

Blue landed on a giant crow monster of grimm.

"OH MAY GOD!"said Blue yelling while riding on the giant bird at high speeds.

Blue jumped off and landed on a tree and started jumping high to tree to tree.

Meanwhile,Weiss,Yang,Blake,Ruby,and other teams landed safely(Jaune almost fall and died but save by Pyrrha).

Blue then saw someone else on the trees too.

"Hey,you there whacha doin"said Blue.

"Oh hi,if your asking my name its Jessica",said the student of Beacon.

* * *

Info

Name:Jessica Odekar

Age:17

Job:Student

Weapon: Purple SMG/Daggers/Galive called the Saint striker.

Hair Style:Cheerleader

Hair Color:Black

Clothes

Top head:pink goggles

Shirt:white shirt and a pink diamond in the middle

Hands:Purple fingerless glovesa

Coat: pink small vest with small selves

Skirt color:Purple

Socks

Boots:strap purple and shoes pink

* * *

"So its your first time to Beacon?"said Jessica.

"Well yea...",said Blue.

Meanwhile under Blue and Jessica which on top of the trees.

Cardin Winchester walk through the forest and behind him was dead monsters.

"AhAhAhAh",said Cardin,then stopped laughing and look up at Blue and Jessica on the trees then started to have a devious plan.

He started hitting the tree with his mace were Blue and Jessica where on a tree hes chopping down.

The tree started to fall until Blue noticed that the tree about to fall down and saw Winchester was doing.

So,he grab Jessica on the arm and jumped to nearby branch.

"What are you doing?"She said. Blue said"look at that tree". Then the tree tumbled down. "Oh"said Jessica.

"Come lets get to the temple",said Blue. "How do you know about the temple?"said Jessica.

"I'd Google it"said Blue jumping to tree to tree then landed on the ground running.

"Man,whys my heart beating so fast when i met him"thought Jessica looking at Blue and smiled.

Meanwhile..

"Trent,hurry you slow back!"said the girl.

"Lyra,wait i'm tired come on!"said the boy.

* * *

Info

Name:Trent Taylor

Age:18

Weapon: Cobalt staff/Shotgun called the Cyber spread

Hair color:Brown

Clothes

Top head:Glasses with Blue shades

Shirt:Blue shirt

Jacket:Dark blue and Blue sleves jacket

Pants:Gray skinnes

socks

Shoes:Dark blue

Name:Lyra King

Age:17

Weapon:Cyan Axe/Minigun called the Cosmos

Clothes

Shirt:Shirt with a Cyan heart in the middle

Coat:Brown Vest

Pants:Gray Shorts

Socks and Purple shoes

* * *

"Hurry up,slow poke",said Lyra. "But Lyra,i'm tired can we take a break?"said Trent.

"Nope,oh Trent would you get me that cute puppie?"said Lyra pointing at a Huge evil wolf of grimm.

"Why,its evil"said Trent. "Because were gonna break its legs and shoot in the head"said Lyra.

Trent used his staff and hit it on the head of the head,and Lyra twisted the legs and broke it off.

Lyra then threw the legs of the dead wolf at Yang.

"LYRA"said Trent. "Hey its not my fault she had fur"said Lyra. "SHES HUMAN",yelled Trent. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW"Lyra yelled back.

"Last time you said that the President of Mexico was a armed chicken,but he had a gun in his hand and feathers all over him when FBI and the CIA pranked him and knocked his guards out"said Trent.

They both kept aruging while Yang left walking through the forest.

Ruby,Blake,Weiss met up with Yang,Nora,Jaune,Pyrrha,and Ren.

"JAUNE"said Pyrrha. And Jaune was on a Evil bird.

1:30 minutes later...

Both teams went to the temple.

Meanwhile...

"Blue,how long until we get there",said Jessica.

"Oh crap,we have 30 minutes until time is up,so were gonna fail",said Blue.

Then Blue and Jessica bumped into Trent and Lyra.

"Hey watch your going!"said Lyra.

"Sorry,no time follow us to the temple NOW or you will fail in 30 minutes so lets go",said Blue who was in a rush with Jessica.

Then Blue saw a the bird of grim and think a idea.

"Everyone grab hold hands and if why,were going up"said Blue.

Everyone grab each others hand then Blue took a step back and ran on the tree holding everyone.

Then everyone landed on the flying birds of grim.

"There it is",said Trent as the group saw the temple.

"Have you went skydiving before?"said Lyra.

"Why?"said Blue,Trent,and Jessica.

Lyra jumped off then everyone followed down to the temple.

All four of them landed on RWBY and JNPR.

Then everyone got up and start to argue.

"Hey watch out!"said Ruby.

"Be quiet little red riding hood"said Lyra.

"Hey,don't make fun of my sister"said Yang.

"Or what blonde if i was a fight with you i would won"said Lyra.

Then everyone started arguing until CRDL interupped it.

But next our heroes are gonna be in a fight for there life.

* * *

Hey long time but this one i like so b ready so see a guys for next chap


End file.
